1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus that optically reads, with an image taking device, an image on a sheet, e.g., an original.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has conventionally been known an image reading apparatus including a glass plate defining a reading surface or place on which an original having an image is placed; an image taking device that is provided below the glass plate and optically takes the image; and an image processor that produces image data based on the image taken by the image taking device. There has also been known another image reading apparatus additionally including an original feeding device (i.e., an automatic document feeder, ADF) that feeds an original to be read, to a reading place.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication P2001-358907A1 discloses a double-reading-place (DRP) image reading apparatus including an image king device and an original feeding device, and having a first reading place and a second reading place. In this image reading apparatus, the image king device, positioned below the first reading place, is moved to read an image on an original placed by a user on the first reading place. The oil feeding device is used in such a manner that an original placed on a sheet-supply tray of the original feeding device is fed to the second reading place and, when the original is fed through the second reading place, the image taking device, positioned below the second reading place, reads an image on the original.
Generally, a DRP image reading apparatus including an original feeding device has many functions common to those of a single-reading-place (SRP) image reading apparatus not including an original feeding device. Therefore, many common components or parts can be used to produce the two sorts of image reading apparatuses.